It All Fits Together
by Akazy
Summary: Gokudera refuses to believe that he is short. YamaGoku crack.


This got started when I realized that I've never written a fic where the characters are already together, so uh, yeah. That piqued my interest in writing one. And since writing depressing/melancholy fics is my forte, I wanted to try my hands at writing crack. This is the result:

**Title:** It All Fits Together  
**Pairing:** Yamamoto/Gokudera (My 1st 8059 *gasp* :O)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1679  
**Warning:** Crack. Failed!crack, that is.  
**Summary:** Gokudera refuses to believe that he is short.  
**Notes:** This was intended as a drabble, but it got blown out of proportions. And I intended to write crack, but it turns really fluffy towards the end. *dies*

Btw, how come the Character Info book doesn't have Gokudera's fave food? :O It messes up my plot & I had to readjust a few points after that. It has everyone else's. 0.o Does he not like any food in particular. XD;;

* * *

It all starts on Christmas Eve.

Gokudera _had_ told him that No, he does not care for holidays and all of its traditions, but the idiot had insisted on doing it anyway, smiling and revealing his sparkly white teeth, because Come on, Gokudera, it'll be _fun_!

So he had gotten through with it. Got the idiot a little key chain thing with a little baseball bat on it, and as he stares down at his present after school on the designated day, all Gokudera can say is,

"What the fuck is this."

Yamamoto grins, awfully happy at what he got from the other boy, and answers, "Ah, well, you know. I noticed how you always have to stand on your tip-toe when we, you know, ahaha kiss, so I thought this'll make it easier for you to—"

Gokudera stares down at the open box again. "You got me platform shoes." he states, flatly.

"Ahaha yup!" is the cheery response he gets from Yamamoto.

"You think that I'm _short_." Gokudera's face is absolutely blank as he says this, and the other boy wonders vaguely if something is wrong.

"Uh, well, you're not, well, haha _that_ short, if you—" Yamamoto doesn't get to finish his sentence, for a shoebox is heading towards his face, and like the ace player that he is, catches it with one hand easily as if it was a little baseball instead of a thirty-centimeter box.

This only makes Gokudera angrier. "You fucking idiot!" After shouting (the obvious), Gokudera stalks off, leaving a confused Yamamoto behind with a big question mark revolving around his head.

:+:+:+:+:

Gokudera gets home and throws his bag on the ground, sliding down on his sofa roughly while lighting a cigarette. _I cannot believe the idiot!_ He lets out a puff of smoke as he fumes, thinking back on what has happened and what the hell that had meant. Yamamoto thinks that he's short! Surely he is not short! Really, look at it, the Tenth is shorter than him (by one centimeter, but still!) –and probably a bunch of other guys, too! Like, uh, not that boxing idiot, nor that Hibari prefect, nor… uh…

_Damnit! Is the Tenth the only one shorter than me?_ Gokudera gasps in horror. _Am I __**short**__?_

Gokudera lets out a frustrated yell as he swings the refrigerator wide open, takes out a milk carton, and chugs it all down in fifty-nine seconds.

As he sets the now-empty carton on the counter, the only thing running through his mind is, _That stupid bastard!_

:+:+:+:+:

"I figured it out."

One very perplexed Yamamoto blinks at him when he cornered the baseball boy after practice and dragged him to a secluded hall to talk. "Uh, yes…?"

"It's not that I'm short." Gokudera makes some vague gesture between him and Yamamoto. "It's because you're _tall_."

Yamamoto blinks at him again.

"I mean, seriously, look at you, what kind of fourteen-years-old boy is 188 centimeters tall, anyway? You had a growth spurt way too soon, idiot! Seriously." He huffs out, crossing his arms.

Yamamoto stares at him some more until he laughs again. "Ahaha, you think? Dad always says that I should be taller, though. He says I can't lose out to those European boys who are always 'so damn tall', as he puts it." he says, innocently.

A vein pops up on Gokudera's forehead. Did Yamamoto _really_ forget what country Gokudera is from? "Urrg!!! I give up! Stupid oblivious baseball nut!" He starts to walk away when a hand grips on his wrist, spinning him around and face-to-face with a slightly concerned Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, are you mad? I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that last week in Health class the teacher was explaining us how if you stretch a joint or muscle repeatedly when it's unnecessary to do so, it might cause detrimental effects later on and leaves long-lasting pain. So I was just worried about you, that's all. I'm sorry."

The idiot makes that kicked puppy face at him, and he looks so sincere that Gokudera is about to forgive him, about to open his mouth—

Only Yamamoto beats him first. "I mean, I don't mind that you're short at all, Gokudera." He says, earnestly.

Gokudera feels like tearing the whole school apart. Breaking out of the other boy's grip, he shouts out, "See if I will _ever_ kiss you again, then, you idiot baseball-maniac _moron_!"

He stalks off again, this time leaving a (slightly) alarmed Yamamoto behind from hearing Gokudera's declaration of doom.

:+:+:+:+:

Today, Gokudera gets home and slams his door shut so hard that the lights on the ceiling are jiggling. It sounds like they're giggling at him. Gokudera glares hole into the (innocent) chandelier for awhile before whipping the refrigerator open again to get out another carton of milk...

Only to realize that he drank the whole thing yesterday, and hasn't gone grocery shopping since then.

Fuming, Gokudera stomps out of the (luxurious) apartment and walks to the nearest gas station.

The cashier at the counter is impressed that a teenage boy is buying enough milk for ten people for a whole week, and pats his head while telling him what a good boy he is to go shopping for his family.

He comes very close to blowing the whole gas station up, but decides that blowing up a certain Namimori Baseball Ace will leave him much, _much_ more satisfied.

That night, Gokudera can't sleep in peace because he has to go to the bathroom many, many times.

_Worst. Day. Ever._

:+:+:+:+:

Gokudera arrives at school, panda-eyed and cranky. As he walks through the hallways everyone, including the teachers, steer clear of his path, in fear of the threatening aura swaying around him.

He forces his locker open with a loud _BANG_, and immediately everyone else shut their lockers and scurry away at lightning speed. Gokudera absentmindedly reaches in to get out his textbooks (he had thought of skipping school today, since his stomach hurts so much –_damn stupid milk!_- but, not wanting to worry the Tenth, decided against it) when he touches something bigger than regular textbooks.

Gokudera looks inside. It's that box of shoes he threw at Yamamoto two days earlier.

Taped on the top is a note, written in rounded characters:

_Gokudera,_

_I'm really sorry for making you mad. I just didn't want you to get arthritis or something because of me, that's all. __ I'll be waiting for you after practice today at our usual spot to make it up to you. Please be there._

_-Yamamoto_

_P.S.: You, uh, ahaha really didn't mean that 'no kissing' thing from yesterday, did you? Ahaha right? …__**Right**__?_

Gokudera sighs heavily after reading the note and takes out the box. After making sure that nobody else is around (Strange, he thinks. It's still a good 15 minutes 'til class. Why is nobody out in the hallway?), he slips off his current shoes and tries the new ones on.

It doesn't feel as bad as he thought it would. In fact, his area of vision seems to improve a bit. It's not too high that it's hard to walk in, either.

…_Idiot baseball nut._

Gokudera gathers his stuff and heads to class, a carefully-concealed smile lingering on his face.

:+:+:+:+:

Yamamoto is waiting for him by the stairs and beams at him when he arrives. "Gokudera! I'm so glad you came!"

Gokudera grunts in return because he's still a bit miffed at the whole "differences in height" thing.

"Look, here. I made this especially for you to make it up!" Yamamoto gets out a little wooden box from a plastic bag and opens it to show it to the other boy.

Gokudera scoffs half-heartedly at the thing. "Idiot, in case you forgot, sushi is _your_ favorite food, not mine."

Yamamoto doesn't falter. "But I made your favorite kind of sushi." He still smiles, bright as the sun, and Gokudera finds it really hard to (pretend to) be mad at him still.

"Idiot." He mumbles again, and Yamamoto's eyes light up when he finally notices the slight change in his perspective when he looks at Gokudera (like how he doesn't have to lower his head quite as much anymore), and exclaims, "Gokudera, those shoes…!"

Gokudera just crosses his arms, standing all aloof even though he's pretty sure his face is burning red right now, and it probably looks really wacky considering how his hair is white (_silver_, damnit, _silver_!), but it's not like anyone can see anyway, since Yamamoto pulls him into a hug two seconds after and this time, his face is red from suffocation.

"You dummy! Let go! You're choking me!"

Yamamoto loosens his grip on the boy, but his hands are still securely wrapped around Gokudera's back as he asks, half-smiling but also half-afraid of the answer, "So does that mean I can kiss you now?"

Gokudera groans in exasperation as he pulls on Yamamoto's tie and smashes their lips together.

He notices how he doesn't have to stand on his tiptoe to do that anymore.

_Stupid baseball-maniac moron._

"You know, Gokudera," Yamamoto murmurs as they break their kiss and just stand there, chest to chest, "I didn't get to finish what I was saying yesterday."

He blinks. "Yeah?"

"I like you exactly where you are, because when we hug like this, you fit perfectly under my chin and it makes me feel really comfortable and happy." Although Gokudera can't see his face, he's pretty sure the baseball nut is grinning right now.

"Idiot. It's just because you like to drink milk a lot. Wait 'til ten more years. I'll be way taller than you then." He retorts, and can hear –feel- Yamamoto's laughter all around him, enclosing him warmly.

Yamamoto _is_ right. This _does_ feel kinda sorta really comfortable.

That still doesn't mean that Gokudera isn't going to start drinking a lot of milk now, though.

_Just you wait, Yamamoto. I'll definitely catch up to you in ten years' time._

As for whether or not he will grow taller than Yamamoto, only the future can tell.

* * *

Annnnnd, as we all know, the future never goes the way we want it to. Sorry, Gokudera, you're still shorter than Yamamoto ten years later. XP

Oh, & obviously Yamamoto wasn't paying attention in Health Class, cuz you can't get arthritis from prolonged tiptoe-ing. ..._Can_ you? 0.o *fails*

Anyway, _**please review**_ if you liked it. :D Depending on the responds, I might write more 8059 in the future, as this was my first dip into the pairing. ;D


End file.
